Recueil des oubliés
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Ce recueil regroupe mes écrits sur les personnages dont on parle le moins, tous seront des OS plus ou moins longs, de tous les genres et de tous les rated sûrement, pour plus de détail allez voir la première page. nouveau: Dolorès Ombrage l'origine du mal
1. Chapter 1

**Recueil des oubliés**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous(?),

Dans ce recueil seront regroupés mes écrits sur les personnages dont on parle le moins, tous seront des OS plus ou moins longs, de tous les genres et de tous les rated sûrement, cette première page n'est pas un chapitre mais l'endroit où j'écrirai mon bla bla plus ou moins intéressant XD

**Sur cette page je noterai les personnages dont il est question** au fur et à mesure, bonne lecture.

**-** Pour commencer Gabrielle Delacour : L'autre Delacour (si je devais la mettre dans un certain genre ce serait général, family et humour, tout public)

**-** Dudley Dursley: L'amoureuse de Dudley (romance, humour tout public)

- Lavande Brown: La louve ( friendship, un peu de romance (mais trois fois rien) et peut être drama, je suis pas trop sûre ^^, K+ (mais je ne fais pas très bien la distinction entre les ratings...))

- Mimi Geignarde: Une non-vie de merde (tout public, humour noir, général et bon c'est pas tout rose mais c'est pas déprimant non plus ^^)

- Olivier Dubois: Une vie dédiée au quidditch (tout public)

- Arthur Weasley: Passion moldue (tout public, un peu de romance)

- Dolorès Ombrage: L'origine du Mal (tout public, mais elle en bave un peu quand même)

* * *

Si vous avez un personnage que vous voudriez voir, ou une certaine scène, laissez moi un message, si je n'ai encore rien prévu pour ce personnage et que j'ai de l'inspiration, je me baserai sur vos idées ^^

Une dernière chose et je ne vous embête plus après: ce recueil sera toujours en statut complet pour la simple et bonne raison que toutes les histoires sont indépendantes et terminées.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

je suis désolée mais en ce moment je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration et de temps aussi ^^ alors même si je n'écris pas tout de suite sur les personnages proposés ce n'est pas pour autant que je les oublie :-)

**Sam**: merci pour les compliments ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira aussi :-)

**Miss de Lune**: alors pour Angelina je réfléchis mais pour le moment je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial, ça viendra peut-être ^^

**Amazonelo**: j'ai commencé à écrire quelque chose sur Lee j'ai même plutôt bien avancé depuis, sauf que je bloque sur la fin...


	2. Gabrielle Delacour

**L'autre Delacour**

Si je vous dis Delacour à qui pensez-vous ? A Fleur bien sûr. Comment oublier cette belle jeune femme, une jolie blonde au corps de rêve qui cache sous ce physique avantageux un courage, une intelligence et de la persévérance à toute épreuve. Impossible de ne pas se souvenir de son sourire d'ange, de sa voix musicale, de ses grands yeux brillants, de sa grâce inimitable. Mais voilà, la Delacour dont je veux vous parler n'est pas celle-là. Ici il est question de sa jeune sœur cadette Gabrielle.

Mais comme d'habitude, lorsque l'on veut parler d'elle on s'intéresse d'abord à sa sœur. Et tout sa vie est comme ça, à vivre dans l'ombre de sa sœur, toujours comparée à elle mais jamais assez bien. Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu sa mère lui dire « A ton âge Fleur, elle, elle y arrivait » ou encore « ta sœur réussit toujours tout ce qu'elle entreprend au moins ». Toute son enfance est une suite de comparaisons, de reproches, de dépréciations, de douleur ressentie à se penser une moins que rien.

Pour cela Gabrielle aurait pu détester cette sœur trop parfaite, la jalouser et lui en vouloir mais ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Gabrielle n'est peut-être pas aussi jolie que sa sœur, ses notes sont loin d'égaler les siennes et elle n'est sûrement pas aussi courageuse par contre son caractère est exceptionnel. Elle est d'une gentillesse incomparable, également généreuse et prête à tout pour faire plaisir aux autres, une amie irremplaçable, une confidente hors-paire et débrouillarde dans toute situation.

Comme on dit souvent, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, Fleur a peut-être un physique de rêve mais elle possède aussi un caractère de merde, elle est capricieuse, pourrie-gâtée, vindicative, moqueuse, hypocrite sur les bords, vantarde et j'en passe. Mais ça au premier abord les gens ne le voient pas, trop absorbés par sa beauté, et elle de son côté sait cacher ces choses, tout du moins au début, puis sa vraie nature reprend le dessus.

Alors finalement heureusement pour elle que Gabrielle n'a pas la beauté en plus sinon elle ne serait plus rien, les autres l'oubliant vite au profit de sa jeune sœur. Comme le dit si bien un proverbe moldu « la beauté ne se mange pas en salade », on finit par s'en lasser et elle se fane. Ça Gabrielle le sait et c'est pourquoi elle plaint le futur mari de sa sœur (qu'elle aura sûrement piégé grâce à ses charmes) : une fois la beauté disparue il ne lui restera que son sale caractère et là il s'en mordra les doigts !

FIN

* * *

Un peu court je sais mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même, pour me faire part de vos avis laissez moi une review (certe pas obligatoire mais très appréciable ^^) je réponds toujours avec plaisir aux personnes qui ont un compte, pour les anonymes je pourrai répondre sur la première page de ce recueil, alors n'hésitez pas.

A bientôt


	3. Dudley Dursley

.

L'amoureuse de Dudley.

.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Dudley Dursley. En effet après trois ans de relation il allait demander sa copine Olivia en mariage le soir même. A leur rencontre Dudley était tombé sous le charme de cette magnifique jeune femme qu'il avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer au café et avec qui il avait eu l'honneur de discuter. Ils s'étaient ensuite revu plusieurs fois dans ce même café et s'entendant très bien il avait eu le courage de l'inviter au restaurant. De fil en aiguille ils en étaient tout naturellement arrivés à sortir ensemble puis, après plusieurs mois, à emménager ensemble. Et depuis Dudley ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle, cette merveilleuse créature qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes. Tout joyeux Dudley avait préparé un succulent dîner aux chandelles, à la fin duquel il avait prévu de faire sa demande. A son arrivée Olivia fut agréablement surprise, le dîner était excellent, la discussion aisée, la compagnie idéale. Quand après le dessert Dudley mit un genou à terre elle perdit son sourire, quand il lui fit sa demande elle se décomposa, lorsqu'il lui demanda sa réponse elle s'enfuit aux toilettes. Dudley ne savait que faire, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réaction. A des cris de joie, des baisers et des larmes oui, mais certainement pas à ça. Une demi heure plus tard Olivia sortit des toilettes et s'assit en face de lui.

- Excuse moi Dudley, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Que vas-tu penser de moi maintenant ?

- Je pense que le message a été assez clair, tu ne veux pas de moi, répondit Dudley amer.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime Dudley, n'en doute pas. Si je me suis enfuie c'est par peur de ce que je dois te révéler, et que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, j'ai peur qu'après tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

- Ce secret est si horrible ? Questionna Dudley inquiet.

- Non, moi je le trouve merveilleux mais j'ai peur que cela t'effraie, confessa Olivia en se triturant les mains.

- Tu es enceinte ? Tu as déjà des enfants que tu caches ? Tu es déjà mariée ? Tu es une criminelle ? A chaque question elle secouait négativement la tête. Dis le moi alors! s'impatienta Dudley.

- Je suis une sorcière, répondit rapidement la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

- Je... Je suis une sorcière, je fais de la magie ? Je peux te montrer si tu ne me crois pas.

- Ah non pas toi ! Tout mais pas ça, déclara Dudley livide.

- Tu me crois ? Alors ça veut dire que tu connais déjà un sorcier ?

Après un court instant Dudley répondit :

- Oui mon cousin Harry.

- Donc ça ne te dérange pas finalement ? J'en suis tellement heureuse.

Dudley se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander de ne pas faire de magie devant lui et il pourrait facilement oublier ce petit détail. Il ne serait même pas obligé de le dire à ses parents.

- Tu veux bien me parler de ton cousin ? Comment ce fait-il qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu à la maison ?

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en très bon terme. Harry était orphelin et mes parents l'ont recueilli. Ils savaient qu'il était un sorcier, comme ses parents mais ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je l'ai appris à ses 11 ans lorsqu'il a reçu sa lettre pour aller à Poudlard.

- Ho moi aussi j'y suis allée, peut-être que je le connais alors ! Il ne porte pas le même nom que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, il s'appelle Potter. Harry Potter.

Un petit cri lui répondit.

- Harry Potter ? Tu veux dire que les affreux moldus qui lui ont mené la vie dure toute son enfance et qui l'ont maltraité ceux sont tes parents et toi ?

Vu l'air embarrassé de Dudley elle n'attendit pas de réponse et poursuivit :

- Il est hors de question que je me marie avec toi, monstre !

Et Olivia quitta la pièce.

Ce qui devait être l'un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Dudley devint son pire souvenir. Se faire jeter par la sorcière qu'il aimait alors qu'il lui avait pardonné sa nature était tout simplement insupportable. Lorsque ses parents lui demandèrent pourquoi il n'était plus avec la « si gentille et si parfaite Olivia qui aurait fait une belle-fille exemplaire », Dudley préféra inventer qu'il était cocu plutôt que d'avouer la vérité.

FIN.

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plu? J'espère en tout cas ^^

à bientôt


	4. Lavande Brown

La louve.

Lavande Brown avait eu une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, une enfance heureuse, une scolarité tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale à Poudlard, des notes moyennes, de bonnes amies, des flirts et beaucoup de ragots. Vie banale jusqu'à _**son**_ intervention.

Lavande adorait colporter des ragots, elle avait toujours une oreille qui traînait, ses yeux scrutant son entourage. Ce que Lavande aimait beaucoup moins c'était d'être à l'origine des ragots. Malheureusement depuis la guerre cela arrivait souvent, à cause de _**lui**_.

Lavande se préparait à une grande carrière de journaliste, elle rêvait même parfois qu'elle dépassait Rita Skeeter en célébrité, elle savait qu'une fois Poudlard terminé elle entrerait dans une école de journalisme, elle serait dans son élément, elle serait heureuse, mais à cause de_** lui **_ses rêves étaient fichus.

Quand petite Lavande imaginait son avenir elle le voyait au bras d'un bel homme, son mari si charmant, séduisant, drôle et intelligent. Elle se voyait amoureuse d'un homme qui lui retournerait ses sentiments, un homme sincère qui ne voudrait que son bonheur. Mais avec ce qu'_**il**_ lui avait fait elle ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre à ce bonheur, plus personne ne voudrait d'elle à présent.

Et pour cela elle ne _**le**_ détestait que d'avantage, _**il**_ avait brisé tous ses rêves, faisant d'elle ce monstre qu'elle ne supportait pas. C'était à cause de _**lui**_ qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation insupportable,_** il**_ lui avait volé son futur et ravagé son passé. Elle se souvenait encore de son attaque, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Durant la bataille finale, alors qu'elle courait dans un couloir inoccupé elle s'était retrouvée face à _**lui**_, Fenrir Greyback. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui jeter un sort qu'il était déjà sur elle. Sa baguette volant lui d'elle, une masse la percutant, et les morsures, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Elle pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, elle n'était plus que douleur et agonie, elle voulait que cela finisse vite mais c'était interminable. Il se faisait une joie sadique de la faire souffrir, il prenait son temps la mordant et la griffant sans relâche, lui lançant à la figure des paroles toutes aussi blessantes que ses gestes. Puis ce fut fini, Greyback partit, sûrement pour attaquer d'autres innocents, et elle, elle était restée allongée au sol, étendue dans une mare de sang, redoutant et appelant une mort qui ne venait pas.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était restée des heures sur ce sol froid lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un vint a secourir.

Trois jours plus tard elle se réveillait à Sainte-Mangouste, des aiguilles dans le bras, des machines faisant un bruit du tonnerre et des pansements, beaucoup de pansements. Mais son cauchemar était loin d'être terminé. On lui expliqua bien vite que les cicatrices ne pourraient pas toutes disparaître, qu'elle aurait un certain penchant pour la viande saignante qu'elle détestait tant, et pire que tout : elle pourrait potentiellement se transformer à la pleine lune.

Après ça le médecin était vite sorti, la laissant seule. Aucune visite, ni sa famille ni ses prétendues amies. La dépression la gagna vite, le dégoût d'elle même suivit, les envies de suicide juste derrière. Elle se sentait abandonnée, rejetée, tout cela perdura jusqu'à la visite de son sauveur : Bill Weasley.

La première fois qu'elle le vit Lavande comprit tout de suite qu'il avait subit la même chose qu'elle, il était marqué pourtant un sourire sincère illuminait son visage. Bill comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, il avait vécu la même chose sauf qu'il avait eu la chance d'être soutenu par ses proches, maintenant il était là pour elle. Il discuta longtemps avec elle, la rassurant, écoutant ses craintes, tentant de la faire rire. Et il revint les jours suivants.

Grâce à lui Lavande pouvait se raccrocher à quelqu'un, une personne qui promettait d'être à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe son physique. Il partagea sa peine dû aux nombreuses cicatrices marquant son corps et son visage, il partagea son dégoût lorsqu'elle avala voracement un steak cru, il partagea sa joie lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne se transformerait pas à la pleine lune, il partagea sa douleur lorsqu'elle fut rejetée et évitée par les autres. Il partagea tout avec elle, tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui-même avant elle. Il était d'un soutien sans faille, d'une amitié précieuse, c'était grâce à lui si elle n'avait pas sombré.

Avec Bill l'espoir revint. Et ses rêves de prince charmant se transformèrent, ce bel inconnu prenait les traits de Bill, son sourire tendre, sa voix grave et ses gestes doux. Mais une fois éveillée Lavande se secouait pour ne pas oublier que ce n'était qu'un rêve, Bill était marié et heureux en ménage, rien de ce qu'elle imaginait ne pouvait devenir réalité, cela aussi la fit souffrir, d'une façon nouvelle mais toute aussi douloureuse.

Les mois passèrent, Lavande s'était remise de son agression mais elle refusait encore de sortir de chez elle sauf pour aller dîner chez Bill et Fleur. Finalement elle regrettait ses idées de quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait appris à connaître Fleur et elle l'appréciait beaucoup et le couple qu'ils formaient été vraiment bien assorti, en les voyant ensemble on avait une parfaite image du bonheur conjugal. En y réfléchissant et avec l'aide de son psychomage Lavande avait compris son attirance absurde pour Bill : il l'avait sauvée et soutenue, les sentiments qu'elle pensait éprouver pour lui n'étaient en fait que la manifestation de sa reconnaissance envers lui. Rien de plus.

Et c'est encore une fois grâce à lui qu'elle retrouva le bonheur total. Un soir où ils dînaient ensemble à la maison coquillage elle rencontra Charlie qui passait des vacances dans sa famille. Quand Lavande avait appris qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre au repas elle avait tout d'abord refusé de venir mais Bill ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et était venu la chercher chez elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle ne regretta pas d'être venue et d'avoir rencontré Charlie. Il lui avait tout de suite plu mais elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, sachant que ses cicatrices le repousseraient. Mais elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Charlie ne prêtait aucune attention à ses blessures, discutant et blaguant tranquillement avec elle sans faire attention à son frère ou à sa belle-sœur.

Charlie était sous le charme mais Lavande n'était pas très réceptive, redoutant toujours de se faire rejeter. Il lui fallut des mois avant que cette dernière se rende compte de son attirance et ne se laisse approcher. Charlie comprenait qu'avec ce qu'elle avait vécu il fallait y aller en douceur et ne pas la brusquer, d'ailleurs son frère le prit entre quatre yeux pour lui faire la leçon, ne voulant pas qu'il blesse à nouveau sa protégée. Tout se passa lentement mais Lavande finit par emménager en Roumanie et la famille Weasley compta un nouveau membre.

Avec le temps Lavande en voulut moins à Greyback, la souffrance était adoucie par sa rencontre avec son compagnon, rencontre qui n'aurait pas eu lieu sans Greyback. En y repensant Lavande lui en était reconnaissante d'une certaine façon, il ne lui avait pas apporté que de mauvaises choses. Malgré cette épreuve qu'elle pensait insurmontable, la vie continuait et elle comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

FIN.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? Moi j'aime beaucoup cet OS, j'ai adoré l'écrire et mettre des mots sur ces sentiments, maintenant à vous de me dire si c'est réussi ^^

ps: je suis désolée mais en ce moment je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration et de temps aussi ^^ alors même si je n'écris pas tout de suite sur les personnages proposés ce n'est pas pour autant que je les oublie :-)


	5. Mimi Geignarde

Mimi Geignarde : une non-vie de merde

.

Mimi dans ses toilettes regrettait amèrement de ne pas être complètement morte. Elle regrettait le fait de n'être qu'un être résiduel, immatériel, condamnée à airer dans ce monde sans pouvoir profiter de ce qu'il offre, sans pouvoir le quitter, condamnée à y rester tout le long de sa non-vie qui sera éternelle. Certaines personnes pensent que le fait d'être un fantôme est « cool » une sorte de vie éternelle dans laquelle on peut profiter encore et encore des plaisirs de la vie. Mais la réalité est toute autre. Comment profiter d'une vie où tous nos proches sont morts depuis longtemps ? Comment profiter alors que l'on ne ressent plus le besoin ni l'envie de s'alimenter, que les plaisirs de la chairs ne nous sont plus permis ? Les gens ne pensent pas à tout ça lorsqu'on leur parle de fantômes, pour eux c'est génial, on passe à travers les choses et les gens, on peut aller où l'on veut quand on veut, il n'y a pas de limites. Et bien si, les limites du corps, ce corps immatériel que l'on en vient à détester pour cela.

.

Mimi avait détesté sa vie, elle détestait encore plus sa mort. Durant sa vie elle avait été une solitaire en quelque sorte, par la faute des autres qui ne voulaient pas d'elle à l'époque, à cause de ses lunettes, de son physique, de son comportement mais elle avait toujours eu l'espoir que cela change en grandissant. Elle espérait qu'une fois adulte elle serait acceptée par ces gens, et si cela ne se faisait pas par amitié elle comptait s'imposer à eux par sa réussite, leur prouver qu'elle avait réussi, sans leur aide. Mais maintenant elle n'aurait plus cette chance. Et sa mort ne se passait pas mieux que sa vie malheureusement. Au mieux elle était ignorée, au pire on se moquait d'elle, on lui passait à travers, on était blessant. Durant toutes ces années fantômes personne n'avait eu de mot gentil à son égard, personne ne venait discuter avec elle, personne ne se souciait d'elle. Et encore Mimi aurait pu le supporter si elle avait été acceptée par ses pairs, les autres fantômes du château. Mais non. Ils la voyaient comme une petite fille insupportable et capricieuse, totalement inintéressante. Et ça Mimi le supportait mal, très mal, elle était rejetée de toute part. La dame grise la snobait, le baron sanglant la terrifiait, Nick quasi-sans-tête la regardait de haut, le moine gras ne devait même pas savoir qu'elle existait et Binns était trop ennuyeux pour que Mimi recherche sa compagnie. Et Peeves l'esprit frappeur se moquait d'elle en permanence. Alors Mimi s'était résignée à rester seule dans ses toilettes, elle était devenue encore plus renfermée, plus susceptible encore si possible que durant sa vie. Elle se lamentait sur son sort quotidiennement.

.

Mimi avait tenté de se suicider mais comment mourir lorsqu'on est déjà mort ? Ça c'était un dur challenge qu'elle avait essayé encore et encore de réussir. Mais rien n'y fait lorsqu'on ne sent pas la douleur cela ne sert à rien de s'enfermer dans un four à température maximale, impossible de mourir asphyxiée ou noyée au fond du lac ou dans les canalisations lorsque l'on ne ressent pas le besoin de respirer, les poisons n'ont pas plus d'effet et la traversent sans l'endommager, le saut de la tour d'astronomie n'avait pas eu plus de succès. Mimi avait fini par se dire que mourir d'ennui serait peut être la seule solution, c'est à cette époque qu'elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Binns mais sans succès hélas et pourtant ennuyeux ça Binns l'était, Mimi était prête à parier qu'il était mort d'ennui à force de s'écouter parler.

.

Aujourd'hui Mimi s'était résignée, elle hantait les toilettes des filles, tantôt se lamentant, tantôt espérant que cela change un jour. Et Mimi avait un espoir fou. L'espoir qu'un jour un jeune homme de son âge perde la vie à Poudlard, un jeune homme avec qui elle s'entendrait bien, qui lui plairait physiquement et là elle serait heureuse de passer le reste de sa non-vie avec lui, finie l'amertume de la solitude, la douleur d'être rejetée, elle serait la plus heureuse des fantômes. Elle avait cru ce moment venu lorsque Diggory mourut, hélas il ne devint pas fantôme mais Mimi ne perdit pas espoir pour autant, un jour elle aussi trouverait chaussure à son pied.

* * *

Verdict?

Alors le titre est un clin d'oeil au site vie de merde sur lequel je vais souvent :)

voilà j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu, à bientôt


	6. Olivier Dubois

**Olivier Dubois : une vie dédiée au quidditch**

.

Assis dans son fauteuil, devant sa fenêtre Olivier regardait dans le vide tout à ses souvenirs, ses souvenirs se rapportant au quidditch. Depuis tout petit Olivier avait une passion hors norme pour ce sport, certainement dû à son père, lui même grand supporteur, qui lui avait offert un balai avant même qu'il ne sache marcher. Ses parents étaient tout attendris quand ils parlaient de son premier vole sur ce balai miniature qui n'allait pas très vite et à pas plus d'un mètre du sol, Olivier ne savait pas encore marcher mais son père avait insisté pour lui offrir ce balai pour son premier anniversaire. Madame Dubois avait fini par accepter à la plus grande joie du père puis du fils. En effet, ce dernier à peine installé sur ce balai, ne voulait plus en descendre, il faisait le tour de la table sans relâche, éclatant de rire lorsqu'il réussissait un virage en épingle dans le couloir et pleurant quand ses parents le faisaient descendre le soir pour aller se coucher. Et alors même en rêve il se voyait chevauchant son magnifique balai.

.

Puis en grandissant son père l'avait initié aux joies du quidditch, écoutant les retransmissions à la radio, assistant aux matchs et volant avec lui dans la campagne environnant leur maison. Ils partaient des journées entières en expédition au grand damne de madame Dubois qui ayant le vertige se retrouvait seule à la maison. Le père et le fils partaient tôt le matin, comme d'autres le font pour la pêche, ils se préparaient un pique-nique pour le midi et ne revenaient que le soir à la nuit tombée, épuisés mais heureux.

.

Lorsque Olivier fit son entrée à Poudlard il fut très déçu d'apprendre que le quidditch était interdit aux premiers années qui n'avaient hélas même pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai. Mais à la rentrée de sa deuxième année Olivier n'avait que le quidditch en tête, il voulait coûte que coûte passer les sélections, avoir à nouveau le plaisir de voler et de montrer à tous ce qu'il valait sur son balai. Et quelle joie lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était sélectionné en tant que gardien ! Il resta sur un petit nuage pendant plusieurs jours, même les entraînements rigoureux ne lui faisaient pas perdre son petit sourire satisfait. Et lorsque son premier match arriva Olivier était si excité qu'il n'en dormit pas les deux nuits précédentes, il se souvient encore de l'adrénaline juste avant de se lancer dans la bataille, l'appréhension aussi mais surtout l'impatience de commencer... pour finalement se retrouver à l'infirmerie deux minutes plus tard à cause d'un cognard. Mais même ça ne lui fit pas perdre sa passion du jeu, il n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner sur le terrain.

.

Les années Poudlard passèrent, Olivier devint capitaine de l'équipe, le plus beau jour de sa vie jusqu'à présent. Chez lui, durant tout l'été, il avait porté l'insigne de capitaine, tellement fier qu'il la mettait sous le nez de tous les sorciers qu'il croisait. Quand quelques mois plus tard McGonagall vint le mettre en garde sur ses notes qui chutaient il n'y prêta pas attention, mais quand elle lui précisa que si ses notes ne remontaient pas rapidement il serait privé de quidditch, là, Olivier l'entendit bien et en fut horrifié. Pendant un certain temps il fut obligé de délaisser un peu le quidditch pour travailler plus, hélas il dû renouveler l'expérience plusieurs fois car dès qu'il reprenait le quidditch ses notes diminuaient progressivement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un juste milieu, il était toujours dans l'excès.

.

Mais ses efforts pour atteindre un niveau de professionnel finirent par payer. A peine Olivier finit il Poudlard qu'il reçut une offre pour intégrer le club de Flaquemare. Commença alors sa c arrière en tant que gardien professionnel. Dubois était excellent à son poste et quitta rapidement sa place sur le banc des remplaçants, son nom commença à être connu, les magasines spécialisés sur le sport à parler de lui, les filles à se pavaner devant lui. Mais Olivier n'en avait cure, pour lui la seule chose qui comptait c'était le quidditch et rien d'autre. Pour lui peu importe les reportages, les interviews, les demandes d'autographes et les groupies en délire, tout cela ne cessait de l'étonner. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre sa passion à fond, de remporter des matches, d'arrêter des souaffles, il se fichait éperdument de tout ce qui se passait autour, il ne voulait pas être joueur pour devenir célèbre, la célébrité il devait la supporter parce qu'il voulait être joueur.

.

Pour tout dire Olivier ne se rendit compte de sa célébrité que lorsque le drame arriva. Durant un match contre les flèches d'Appleby alors que son équipe menait de 60 points et qu'il était concentré sur le poursuiveur qui arrivait en face de lui il ne fit pas attention au cognard qui arriva par la gauche et le désarçonna. Tout se passa tellement vite que personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir, même le poursuiveur le plus près de lui était encore trop loin pour le stopper dans sa chute. Chute qui fut courte et fracassante. Olivier perdit aussitôt connaissance et ne se réveilla que trois jours plus tard à Sainte Mangouste.

Bien vite il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement quand on se réveille à Sainte-Mangouste on a deux solutions : soit on est entièrement soigné et l'on sort presque aussitôt, soit ce qui nous est arrivé est plus grave et demande plus de soins, voir une vie complète dans l'hôpital. Et d'après ce qu'il ressentait Olivier était sûr de ne pas faire parti de la première catégorie. Il commença par bouger la tête puis les bras. Pas de problème. Mais impossible de bouger ses jambes. A cette constatation Olivier ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Son rêve venait de prendre fin, plus jamais il ne pourrait monter sur un balai, à son plus grand malheur. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie maintenant ? Il ne savait que voler, c'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué. Comment vivre sans ses jambes ? Le désespoir l'envahissait petit à petit.

.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, assis dans son fauteuil roulant devant la fenêtre, il se souvenait encore de sa détresse, de sa peur de l'avenir, de tous ses espoirs perdus. Peu après son réveil Olivier put quitter Sainte-Mangouste mais sa vie avait pris un tournant impossible à supporter. Aucun sort, aucune potion ne pouvait lui rendre ses jambes, il devrait passer le reste de sa vie en fauteuil. Depuis le temps avait passé et Olivier acceptait mieux son état, notamment grâce au soutien de sa famille, de ses anciens coéquipiers mais également grâce au soutien imprévu de ses nombreux fans. Olivier avait reçu un grand nombre de lettres de sympathie, tout le monde l'encourageait, le soutenait, compatissait à son malheur.

.

Mais aujourd'hui cinq ans plus tard, il était ici dans cette pièce, devant cette fenêtre à attendre quelqu'un qui avait une surprise pour lui. Savana, sa petite amie, lui avait promis une surprise qui le comblerait de joie disait-elle. Savana. Finalement en y repensant Olivier se disait qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu en même temps que ses jambes, il y avait gagné Savana. La merveilleuse Savana qui avait su lui redonner goût à la vie, qui ne s'était pas enfuie lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que son héros de toujours était devenu un homme aigri, irritable et désagréable. Et plutôt que de l'abandonner à son sort l'avait aidé comme elle avait pu jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que dans la vie il n'y a pas que le quidditch, et que cette jolie fille tout le temps avec lui était vraiment le genre de fille qu'il aimait. Depuis ils ne se quittaient plus.

- Ferme les yeux Olivier, déclara la douce Savana en s'approchant de lui.

Olivier s'exécuta et attendit son autorisation avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle posa quelque chose sur ses genoux, quelque chose de long et d'assez lourd.

- Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire de Savana en face de lui. Puis il déplaça son regard vers ce qu'il y avait devant lui et il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Un balai ! Mais pas un simple balai, celui ci avait un siège plus large, des cales pour les pieds, ainsi que des liens pour maintenir les cuisses le long du manche. Olivier en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je savais que le vol te manquait. J'ai demandé de l'aide à tes amis qui faisait parti du club de Flaquemare, c'est eux qui l'ont dessiné. J'espère qu'il te plaît.

Olivier était sans voix, totalement subjugué par le magnifique cadeau et n'en croyant pas sa chance.

- Il est magnifique Savana, finit-il par dire. Merci beaucoup, mais il a dû te coûter une fortune.

- Non. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un prototype que tu vas tester avant qu'il ne soit mis en vente. Si tout se passe bien tu vas devenir la nouvelle égérie d'une toute nouvelle marque de balai, lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

.

Olivier ne savait pas quoi en dire. Pour toute réponse il lui pris la main et l'attira à sa suite à l'extérieur pour tester son nouveau jouet. Il posa le balai au sol et avec l'aide de Savana sortit de son fauteuil, s'assit sur le siège du balai et attacha toutes les protections. Son cœur battait à toute allure, tellement impatient de voler à nouveau il avait les mains fébriles et tremblantes de telle sorte qu'il eut du mal à s'attacher. Une fois fait il ne sut pas comment décoller. En effet en temps normal on tape du pied au sol, ici la seule solution était de pousser avec les mains. Quand il décolla il ne put réprimer un cri de joie, enfin il retrouver les sensations tant aimées, le vent fouettant son visage. Mais il devait adapter sa façon de voler, ce qui lui posa quelques problèmes au début, la technique qu'il utilisait avant n'était plus possible puisqu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser les cuisses. A la place il devait se pencher dans la direction souhaitée et utiliser ses mains pour forcer le balai à monter, descendre ou virer brusquement.

.

Enfin sa condition d'handicapé lui pesait moins, d'un seul coup sa vie s'illuminait, il allait pouvoir reprendre sa passion, bien sûr le quidditch lui serait certainement inaccessible, du moins pour le moment, Olivier espérait bien pouvoir reprendre un jour et pourquoi pas devenir le premier handicapé à jouer au quidditch, reprendre le niveau qu'il avait auparavant, tous les espoirs étaient permis. Mais cette fois il ne ferait pas la même erreur : il ne consacrerait pas tout son temps au quidditch, il avait compris la leçon et ne renouvellerait pas son erreur, cette fois-ci sa femme passait avant tout et le vol ne serait qu'en deuxième place, mais juste derrière bien sûr.

* * *

Alors la proposition de ce personnage vient de Don-Jul, j'espère que la façon dont je l'ai mis en scène te plaît ;)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pas déçu j'espère?

à bientôt


	7. Arthur Weasley

**Arthur Weasley : passion moldue**

.

Personne n'avait eu l'idée de chercher ou de demander pourquoi Arthur Weasley aimait tant les objets moldus. Mais pourquoi aime-t-il tant ces choses ? Venant d'une famille de sang pur on peut légitimement se poser la question car ce n'est pas de sa famille qu'il tient cet intérêt ou ces connaissances. En fait pour savoir il faut remonter à l'adolescence d'Arthur, l'été de ses 15 ans.

.

Cette année là, pour éviter ses frères qui l'embêtaient dès qu'il se trouvait sur leur chemin, Arthur était parti se promener dans les champs environnants, c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois. Il fut subjugué par ses longs cheveux blonds frôlant le bas de son dos, ses longues jambes fines, son sourire éblouissant. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune Arthur pour tomber sous le charme de cette magnifique créature. Quand elle le vit elle lui dit bonjour mais lui ne su que répondre, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner. Finalement elle était passée à côté de lui et avait passé son chemin sans qu'il ne décroche un mot. Les mots n'étaient pas le point fort d'Arthur, il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou tout simplement ce qu'il pensait, il était intimidé devant les autres. Mais pour une fois Arthur voulait faire un effort, il voulait parler avec cette fille, apprendre à la connaître. Et quoi de mieux pour la connaître que de s'intéresser au monde dans lequel elle vit ? C'est ainsi qu'Arthur se mit à lire des livres sur la culture moldue, s'étonnant de choses qu'il ne pensait même pas imaginables, d'outils dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité ou le fonctionnement.

.

Peu à peu son intérêt grandit, il voulut approcher ces objets de plus près, notamment les voitures, les téléphones ou encore les machines à laver. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on trouve dans les maisons sorcières alors Arthur tenta de convaincre ses parents que cela pourrait leur être utile mais ces derniers restèrent implacables : aucune de ces horreurs ne franchiraient le pas de leur maison. Mais plus encore que les objets, ce qu'Arthur voulait vraiment approcher c'était la jeune moldue. Pour cela il se rendait souvent au village sous n'importe quel prétexte, ou se promenait sans but dans les champs. Ses vagabondages finirent par payer et cette fois il ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Quand la demoiselle s'approcha il prit les devants et la salua puis lui demanda comment elle s'appelait. Marguerite. Prénom peut commun dans le monde sorcier, lui donnant une touche d'exotisme qui ravissait Arthur. Après avoir échangé encore quelques mots ils se séparèrent, Arthur pensant déjà à leur prochaine rencontre.

.

Rencontre qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. Arthur était au village lorsqu'il la vit sortir de l'épicier les bras chargés, en galant homme qu'il était Arthur proposa son aide pour porter les paquets ce que Marguerite accepta volontiers. La discussion partit facilement mais Arthur devait tout le temps faire attention à ne rien révéler du monde magique, il devait donc cacher la plupart des choses le concernant. De même il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait, ne connaissant pas encore très bien le monde moldu il devait faire attention à ne pas dire de bêtises. Et l'été passa ainsi, Arthur passait le plus de temps possible avec Marguerite, jusqu'à ce que la rentrée approche. Peu avant de partir Arthur avait dit à la jeune fille qu'il ne pourrait pas se voir ou s'écrire, qu'il devait partir dans une école très loin et que malheureusement le courrier n'était pas autorisé. Comment aurait-il pu lui envoyer une lettre de toute façon ? Si elle avait vu un hibou toquer à sa fenêtre elle aurait sûrement paniqué.

.

C'est donc tristes que les deux jeunes se séparèrent pour se revoir aux vacances. Malheureusement, le sort s'acharnait sur Arthur car à noël il fut malade et resta au lit tout le long de ses vacances et il ne rentra pas aux suivantes car ses parents étaient partis en voyage aux vacances d'hiver et que pour les dernières ils ne voulurent pas qu'il rentre, voulant qu'il se concentre sur ses études et examens de fin d'année. Arrivé en juin Arthur était impatient de rentrer et de retrouver son amie et pourquoi pas devenir plus que cela pour elle. Mais encore une fois Arthur n'eut pas de chance : quand il rentra la place de petit copain était déjà prise et par nul autre que l'un de ses frères aînés. Celui ci l'avait rencontrée alors qu'Arthur était bloqué à Poudlard pour les vacances et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat.

.

Il eut du mal à s'en remettre, du moins au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec Molly Prewett lors d'un mariage. Il la connaissait un peu étant tous les deux à Gryffondor, de la même année, mais ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus de quelques mots et toujours sur les cours. Mais lors de ce mariage ils étaient à la même table et s'ennuyaient ferme c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils discutèrent durant toute la soirée. Après cette très bonne soirée ils gardèrent le contact par hibou durant tout l'été et ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils se retrouvèrent à Poudlard où ils passèrent beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Alors qu'ils finissaient leurs études ils décidèrent, avec l'accord de leurs familles de se marier peu après l'obtention de leurs ASPICs.

.

Durant les décennies suivantes Arthur fut heureux en ménage mais il ne regretta jamais sa rencontre avec Marguerite, grâce à elle il avait approché une technologie, une culture qui l'étonnait toujours et qui l'intéresserait jusqu'à sa mort, ainsi qu'un métier passionnant. De plus cela lui faisait un bon échappatoire : quand les garçons devenaient insupportables et que Molly devait hausser le ton, Arthur s'éclipsait discrètement jusqu'à son garage dans lequel il bricolait toutes sortes de choses moldues et passionnantes.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Cela vous semble-t-il plausible? j'espère que vous avez aimé :)

à bientôt?


	8. Dolorès Ombrage

**Dolorès Ombrage : l'origine du Mal.**

.

Tout le monde aime la détester, la critiquer. Tout le monde rêve de la pousser dans les escaliers, de préférence ceux de Poudlard au moment où ils bougent et qu'elle puisse s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas. Mais personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi Ombrage est si malfaisante. Personne n'a pensé qu'elle a pu être _gentille_ à un moment dans sa vie. Et pourtant ça a été le cas.

.

A sa naissance Dolorès était un magnifique petit bébé, tout joufflu et potelé, de grands yeux ouverts et curieux, le sourire facile, pleurant rarement. Ses parents étaient ravis, ils portaient tout leur amour à leur premier enfant, cette petite chose toute rose et si charmante. La petite grandit bien, elle babilla rapidement et apprit à marcher en suivant sa mère lors de ses déplacements dans la maison. Les deux premières années de sa vie furent idylliques mais tout se stoppa brutalement.

.

En effet son père fut frappé par un sort de mort alors qu'il travaillait. Bien sûr la mère de Dolorès savait que cela pouvait arriver, après tout elle avait épousé un Auror, mais cela la plongea dans une dépression profonde pendant plusieurs mois durant lesquels la petite Dolorès fut livrée à elle même. L'enfant souffrait de cette situation, son père n'était plus là pour jouer avec elle ni la câliner et sa mère bien que physiquement présente ne valait pas mieux. Pas d'affection, peu d'hygiène et pas plus de nourriture, mangeant ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. C'est comme cela que la trouva sa tante. Scandalisée celle ci secoua sa sœur, s'occupa de sa nièce le temps que la mère se remette sur le bon chemin. Le déclic finit par arriver et la vie par reprendre son cour normal.

.

A partir de ce moment et jusqu'aux 6 ans de Dolorès elles vécurent ensembles, et plutôt bien. Mais la mère de Dolorès finit par rencontrer un homme, bien sous tout rapport, avec un bon emploi, de l'affection pour la petite, des attentions romantiques pour la mère qui finit par se jeter à son cou, sous les encouragements de son entourage qui voyait en cet homme un bon parti pour cette veuve.

.

Mais une fois marié, cet homme bien sous tout rapport laissa voir son vrai visage. Il était autoritaire, il fallait que la maison soit impeccable, le dîner prêt quand il arrivait et sa femme à ses petits soins. Bien que surprise la mère de Dolorès se plia aux exigences de son nouveau mari qui en dehors de ces moments était très attentionné et affectueux avec elle. Mais petit à petit son comportement vis à vis de Dolorès changea. Il ne la supportait plus, voulait la voir le moins possible et ne lui adressait presque pas la parole. La petite le vécut mal, elle se sentait rejetée, mal aimée et elle attendait un soutien de la part de sa mère qui ne venait pas, cette dernière ne s'opposant pas à son chéri. Mais les journées de Dolorès, sans cet homme autoritaire dans les parages, lui permettaient de souffler, de profiter de sa mère et de jouer avec ses amies.

.

Mais cela changea lorsque son beau-père perdit son emploi. Il n'arriva pas à retrouver un travail et passait donc ses journées à la maison à ne rien faire. Il s'irritait pour un rien et lorsqu'il se mit à la boisson ce trait de caractère amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un homme violant. Si le repas n'arrivait pas assez vite la mère de Dolorès se prenait un coup de poing, s'il n'était pas assez bon de même, et ainsi de suite pour des broutilles. Dolorès n'y échappait pas non plus. Dès qu'elle était sur son chemin elle pouvait être sûre de recevoir un coup de poing ou un coup de pied. De même si ces résultats n'étaient pas suffisants (bien qu'excellent ce n'était jamais assez à ses yeux) ou tout simplement si elle avait le malheur de lui parler.

.

Lorsque sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard arriva, Dolorès était folle de joie. Bien sûr comme tous les enfants elle avait tellement entendu parler du château et de ses merveilles qu'elle avait hâte de le voir enfin de ses propres yeux. Mais pour elle cela signifiait aussi partir de cette maison.

.

Dolorès fut répartie à Serpentard, la maison des nobles sangs purs dont elle faisait partie mais, cette petite venait à Poudlard pour se trouver des amis, de l'affection, un sentiment de sécurité perdu depuis longtemps. Pour tout cela elle n'était pas dans la bonne maison, Poufsouffle aurait été plus adapté à ses souhaits. Dolorès se sentait seule, la salle commune était peu accueillante, ses camarades peu disposés à lui parler et les autres maisons n'appréciaient pas les Serpentards. De plus elle se démarqua rapidement avec ses excellents résultats, creusant un fossé encore plus grand entre les autres et elle.

.

Poudlard qui devait être un lieu de refuge ne fut pas si réconfortant et la méchanceté des enfants valait bien celle de son beau père. Petit à petit, au fil des années, elle se mit à les détester pour le mal qu'ils lui faisaient, à les regardait de haut pour leur ignorance, à les mépriser. Les seules personnes qu'elle jugeait digne d'intérêt étaient les professeurs ainsi que les élèves les plus doués ou ceux ayant le plus de pouvoir, même si eux ne la tenaient pas en si haute estime et ne l'appréciaient guère.

.

C'est un jour où elle se faisait malmenée par une bande de brutes que son idée de futur métier lui vint à l'esprit. Elle savait que tout ceux qu'elle côtoyait ici ne la respecteraient jamais, ils garderaient toujours en tête qu'elle avait été leur souffre douleur durant leurs années à Poudlard, même si elle inventait un remède miracle ou de nouveaux sorts, cela ne changerait rien. Non, le seul moyen pour elle d'être respectée était de se faire craindre, ainsi elle aurait le dessus, plus personne n'oserait la faire souffrir. Pour cela elle devait s'endurcir, ne plus être aussi gentille et souriante. Pour cela elle devait arriver dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir, quitte à devenir le larbin de quelqu'un, mais il faudrait que cette personne soit respectée par tous, comme cela elle aurait un certain statut la mettant en sécurité. Ainsi elle pourrait exercer un certain pouvoir, pourquoi pas manipuler cette personne dont elle serait le larbin, elle pourrait se venger de tout ceux qui s'en prenait à elle aujourd'hui. Elle était assez intelligente et avait assez de volonté pour réussir cet exploit.

- Profitez-en bien les gars, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Et ne croyez pas que je vais oublier tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, ho non, le jour de ma vengeance arrivera et ce jour là vous regretterez ce que vous m'avez fait.

* * *

Alors? Elle ne vous paraît pas plus humaine maintenant? j'espère parce que c'était le but ^^"

pour une fois je voulais qu'on la voit différemment, qu'on comprenne que si elle est si mauvaise il y a une raison, qu'elle aurait pu mieux tourner sans ces circonstances.

Bon je suis d'accord je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, ce qui lui arrive est un peu extrême mais bon... D'un autre côté je sais aussi que certaines personnes peuvent rencontrer le même genre de situation et ne pas mal tourner mais là on parle d'Ombrage quand même, et puis je fais ce que je veux c'est mon histoire :P

j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :)

à bientôt


End file.
